


A Game of Survival

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Jacob's war on Batwoman continues and only the Bat-Team know it.  A new member is brought into the fold and will do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Game of Survival

“I actually pictured myself coming out to him as Batwoman one day,” Kate said to Mary as the two of them sat on the couch. “I looked him in the eyes and I believed him.”

“I’m really, really sorry Kate,” Mary replied. “If it means anything to you, I believed him too.”

“I always thought that when I put that suit on nothing could hurt me but I was wrong. His betrayal hurt a million times more than any of those bullets. My dad hates me.” 

Kate looked at Mary with tears in her eyes.

“No,” she said to her sister, “Batwoman, he hates Batwoman. You he loves.”

“He once loved Beth too. In his mind, Batwoman is just as crazy as Alice.”

“He’s wrong.”

From outside the office Sophie knew it was wrong to be eavesdropping but it was exactly what she had come to see Kate about. She had known from the second Commander Kane began firing at Batwoman, almost instinctual really, knowing that her ex was in fact Batwoman. Overhearing Kate and Mary’s conversation, though wrong it may be, only helped to confirm it. 

Taking a deep breath Sophie rounded the corner and entered Kate’s office. She saw Mary sitting on the couch along with her ex and friend, a glass of scotch in hand, and so distraught. She had never seen Kate so broken, so vulnerable. 

“Bad time?” Sophie asked unsure of what to do despite knowing her reasons behind her visit.

Kate wiped at her tears, “No it’s fine.”

“It’s clearly not,” Sophie replied, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come, this can wait.”

Again Kate wiped at some tears and moved to a sitting position so that her feet were planted on the floor. She placed her glass on the table.

“No it’s fine,” said Kate said again. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to come and apologize.”

Kate looked at Mary a little confused and then looked back at Sophie. “Apologize for what?”

“For not protecting you tonight, for getting there too late.”

“What, what are you talking about,” Kate asked.

“You dad,” Sophie admitted, “I’m sorry for what he did to you. I can’t imagine how that kind of betrayal must have hurt you.”

Mary looked at Kate and Kate had a look of fear in her eyes. It was clear to her now that Sophie knew who she was. She could easily have brushed it off like so many times before but before she could Mary beat her to it.

“What do you, mean?” Mary asked, “Our dad did nothing wrong.”

“Are you sure about that,” Sophie asked back.

“Why wouldn’t I be, I mean Kate was here with me this whole night.”

“Oh I know, just like I know it was your idea to have Batwoman and the Commander work together. That could not have been a coincidence.”

Mary shrugged, “Coincidences happen.”

“Not in our line of work. Kate, I know.”

“Look,” said Mary, her tone turning a little harsh, “I don’t know what you think you’re insinuating or what it is you think you know but Kate was nowhere near what went down tonight. My dad shot at Batwoman.” She turned to look at Kate, “Okay, he hates Batwoman, not you.”  
“Is there really any difference?” Kate conceded.

“Kate,” Mary said to her.

Kate took a drink. “I just told you in my dad’s eyes Batwoman is just as crazy as my sister. What makes me any different?”

Sophie seeing that Kate wasn’t denying anything walked over and knelt in front of her. “Hey,” she said placing a comforting hand on Kate’s knee forcing her to look at her. “You are not Alice, okay, you are not crazy.”

“Aren’t I?”

“No,” both Sophie and Mary said at the same time. 

“I put on a suit every night,” said Kate. “I hide who I am.”

“Yeah to protect those you love,” said Sophie.

“It’s more than that. I have taken on two separate persona’s just like my sister. What makes me anymore or less like her?”

“Because unlike Alice,” said Sophie, “You’re a hero, Kate. I’ve worked with Batwoman, I’ve worked with you out in that field and aside from us making one badass team, what you can do, I’m sorry your dad can’t see what I see and what I see is downright incredible.”

For the first time in the night Kate smiled and Sophie smiled back.

“I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do now,” said Kate going back to her somber tone, “How am I supposed to look my dad in the eye as Kate Kane when Batwoman is staring down at the man who is now my enemy?”

Unfortunately Sophie and Mary had no answers to that question. The only thing they could do at the moment was be there for Kate.

Before anything else could be said Luke walked into the office. He had a small envelop in hand but put it behind his back.

“Sophie,” he said, “hey. So what are you doing here?”

Kate shook her head, “Don’t worry about it, Luke. Sophie knows.”

“Okay seriously?” Luke said knowing not to play the game having played it with Mary prior to. “And since it’s brought up, are we ever going to bring any guys into this little crusade of yours because I am seriously feeling singled out here.”

Kate couldn’t help but smile. She’d had plenty of guy friends, allies, who knew her secret. She just wasn’t ready to talk about them quite yet.

Sophie stood up, “So what’s in the envelop?”

“What envelop?” Luke asked.

“The one behind your back, Luke,” said Kate.

Luke reluctantly brought the envelop to the front. “See for yourself.”

Kate took it and looked. Inside was a powder substance. She handed it back to him. “I’m good with the scotch thanks.”

“Ha,” said Luke, “funny but that’s not what this is.”

“Then what is it,” Mary asked.

“May I,” he asked and motioned to the table.

Kate let him and he dumped the contents on the table. “What we have here is the broken down version of Kryptonite.”

Sophie looked at Kate, “I’m sorry Krypto-what?”

“Kryptonite,” said Kate, “it’s the only thing on the planet that can penetrate the bat suit.”

“So basically it can kill you,” said Sophie.

Kate nodded.

Mary looked Luke with amusement, “oh my god you used a hammer didn’t you?”

“No,” said Luke, “it was a very big compressor that can compound anything to a grain of sand.”

“In other words,” said Mary, “a very large and heavy hammer.”

“No,” said Luke. Mary wasn’t letting up. “Okay fine it was a very big hammer.”

Mary smiled in triumph and then blew away the substance off the table.

“So this is the last of it then,” said Sophie. “That’s good now, right?”

“That’s very good,” said Luke. He saw the expression on Kate’s face. “Unless there’s something you’re not telling us?”

Kate took a deep breath and got up. She rounded to one of the tables near the other side of the couch. Placed on it was a picture of her and Kara. She looked at it for a moment before taking out the backing in which there was a hole. The Kryptonite was still in its silver protective casing.

“What is that?” Luke asked.

Kate opened up the device to reveal the glow of the Kryptonite.

“How do you have that,” asked Mary.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kate replied.

Luke looked, “Uh, yeah, yeah it does.”

Kate closed it and placed it in her pocket for the time being. Now that it’s location was revealed she wasn’t about to put it back behind the picture.

“A friend gave it to me,” Kate answered. “She wanted me to hold onto it just in case things got bad and I had to use it.”

“Well I’d say things are already bad,” said Sophie, “I mean if that thing can kill you then shouldn’t you destroy it like Luke did with this last piece?”

“No,” Kate answered.

“What do you mean, ‘no’,” asked Mary.

Kate shook her head, “I can’t. Not until I talk to her about it. She trusts me and I’m not about to betray that trust so I need you guys to trust me too.”

“We’re taking a really big risk here,” said Luke.

Kate nodded, “I know but right now I’m willing to take that risk. I just have to know if you guys are willing to take that risk with me.”  
Her group of friends easily nodded.

Kate looked at Sophie, “And you, can I trust you with this, Soph, because if I can’t-,”

Sophie looked from Luke to Mary to Kate. This had all been so much to deal with in one night but she wouldn’t have shown up if she wasn’t willing to deal with Kate and the fallout. Now here she was in a situation that was far greater. One thing was for sure, despite the war Jacob Kane had raged with Batwoman now Kate had another thing to worry about. Anything that could penetrate her bat suit was even more of a threat. She had come to apologize to Kate for her father’s betrayal, though why she needed to apologize on behalf of him made no sense at this point. Now all that mattered was siding with Kate and protecting her from Commander Kane. 

Sophie nodded, “you can trust me, I promise.”

Kate looked at her two partners and then Sophie. “Then there’s something you need to see.”

*****

Mary and Luke had called it a night but Kate and Sophie stayed back. Kate walked over to the bookshelf to her aunt Martha’s encased necklace. It opened to reveal the elevator. 

“Guess I never thought to look for you here,” said Sophie.

Kate remained silent as they made their way down to the cave. 

When they arrived Sophie’s eyes widened. She followed Kate to the central consol. As Kate found a good location to place the device with the Kryptonite, Sophie walked up to the bat suit and ran her hands over it.

“All this time, it really was you. I somehow knew Kate, there was a part of me that didn’t want it to be true but there was this stronger part that told me it was.”

“You’re not upset?”

“You’ve saved my life, Kate, on more than one occasion and you’ve saved this city a hundred times over. I know I should be but you’re a hero. I still believe that. I believe that now and I believe in you.”

Sophie walked over to Kate so they were closer than they should be.

“Soph,” said Kate, “I can’t, we can’t.”

“Why not?” she asked. 

Kate wanted to list out a dozen reasons but none of them seemed to matter. She knew she should walk away like she’d done before. She couldn’t though, not this time.

The two of them got closer, their lips meeting. It was so recognizable, so familiar only this time there was no cowl to hide behind. Their kiss got deeper, more intense. 

*****

Hours later Kate and Sophie lay in each other’s arms, the blankets and sheets from Kate’s single bed wrapped around them.

“Well this is a first,” Kate said with a smile.

“What, me sleeping with Batwoman or the two of us together again?”

“Oh definitely both but I was also thinking I’ve never done this in the bat cave before.”

Sophie laughed, “I suppose that would be a first wouldn’t it? Something’s wrong though isn’t it, I can sense it in your voice.”

Kate sighed, “I guess I’m just wondering what this thing is now. You know who I am, Sophie, who I really am.” Kate got up and began getting dressed.

“And you think this changes things?” Sophie asked.

“Shouldn’t it? You saw what happened with my dad last night. He isn’t my only enemy now. There will always be more.”

“And it’s like I told you before, I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can but should we really be taking that risk?”

Sophie reached out for Kate’s arm. “Hey listen to me,” Kate turned to look at her, “I’m willing to take any kind of risk with you. I’m serious. I’m in this now, don’t shut me out.”

Kate remained silent for a moment as she thought things over. Yes she had wanted this but putting Sophie in danger just didn’t seem right. It’s not that she wanted to be her knight in shinning armor, she knew Sophie was more than capable of handling her own but if anything were to happen it would be on her and she wasn’t sure if she could take it. 

Still she had wanted to be with Sophie for so long since they’d broken up at Point Rock. Things hadn’t gone well when she played the Batwoman card but now there was no Batwoman separating them so maybe things could be different now that there were no secrets attached. She could finally be herself.

Kate smiled, “So partners then?”

Sophie smiled, “We’d better be more than that.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Are you?”

The two looked at each other for a moment and with no words needed to be said they leaned into each other and kissed. It started off simple but then got deeper. Before they could take it further however, Sophie’s phone rang in the pocket of her jeans.

Kate was the first to get it and hand it to her.

“Agent Moore,” Sophie answered. She let the person on the other end speak. “What,” Sophie asked. The person spoke again. “When?” She waited. “No of course I’m on it.” Sophie got a threat from the other end. “Understood.” 

The conversation having ended, Sophie hung up. “That was your dad,” Sophie said to Kate. Kate tensed up. “Julia’s gone missing.”

“What?”

Kate quickly stood and Sophie was quick to get dressed as well. 

“She never got back to the office, after last night’s altercation,” said Sophie. “She wasn’t answering her cell and she wasn’t home either.”

“I’m sure she’s fine.”

“Not according to the commander.”

“Of course not,” Kate said with distain.

“Kate one other thing, he warned that if Batwoman helps on this case he won’t hesitate. She’ll become his first priority.”

Kate nodded. 

She was already coming to hate her father. Though Mary and even Sophie made it adamant that her dad hated Batwoman and not Kate the line was a fine one because despite the difference she was still one in the same. Just like Jacob hated Alice he didn’t trust Beth any better. Kate understood her sister even more now, another thing to add to the list that made them the same. Another thing to come to hate, the comparison. Alice had always said they were alike and now they truly were minus the whole diabolical psychopath thing but in her father’s eyes, she, Batwoman was just as deranged.

Still despite their hatred for one another, though to Jacob unknowing, Kate knew there was one thing she could do. 

*****

Once they got to the Crow headquarters, Sophie was already on her way to gathering up her task force.

Kate entered the main floor where her dad was working at the main hub.

“Kate,” said Jacob, “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think?” Kate responded.

“Stay out of this one, Kate, I’m warning you.”

“And I’m not listening,” Kate shot back, “Julia is like family,” she said, though to an extent. Yes she and Julia had been together but they still grew up together so they’d been friends before that. 

“I’m serious, don’t get involved.”

“And I’m telling you ‘no’!” 

Kate stared at her father with a deepness that Jacob had only seen once and that was through, Alice.

“What has gotten into you?”

“What has gotten into me, I should be asking you the same question.”

“What are you talking about?”

There were so many things Kate wanted to say to him in the very moment but instead she diverted her thoughts to an extent and said words that had double meanings. “I’m in this whether you want me to be or not. I’m not going anywhere. You can try to stop me but you won’t.”

“And why’s that?”

“Simple, you’ll fail.”

“I don’t fail at anything.”

“We’ll see about that, dad.”

Before Jacob could call security on his own daughter, Kate made her way out of the control room. She was steaming by the time she got into the hallway and made her way out.

If her dad wasn’t going to let her be apart of the investigation she would just handle it herself but without the aid of Batwoman. At least now however she had Sophie on her side so that had to count for something which it did.

*****

Sophie was busy with her task force but was on separate comms with Kate and the team. Kate in the mean time headed back to the bat cave. Though she wasn’t going to be suiting up she still had her tech and her partners at her disposal so she could manage.

“Please tell me something,” said Kate, “anything.”

“I was able to trace Julia’s last call,” said Luke. “It was around 11:27 P.M. last night.”

“About an hour after my dad cornered me.”

“Yeah. She was calling an out going number. I’m not sure to who, the line got disconnected before she could dial out but I did get a partial number.” Luke gave it to her. 

“Any trace on to who she was talking to?” Kate asked.

“Working on it. From what it seems like Julia was taken just as she was making the call. The line went dead and the phone was smashed and dumped.

“Got an address?”

“Yup, right here.” Luke sent the text to her phone.

Kate went over to her simple base armory where she kept a few .9 mil’s and a few other basic weapons. Given that she would be going out as herself she couldn’t exactly have the high tech that Batwoman used. She suited up in a military issued black suit complete with bullet proof vest and black jacket similar to the one Sophie wore as Crow.

She did grab one of her ear pieces. 

“Keep me updated,” she said to Luke.

“Will do.”

Kate then tuned into the frequency that Sophie had hers on.

“I’ve got a location,” said Kate, “texting you the address.”

“Roger that,” Sophie answered.

*****

From her end Sophie knew what she had to do. 

In order to help Kate she had to divert her team which is exactly what she did. She gave them hard instructions as to a possible location that would prove to be false. She told them she would follow up on a lead of her own and given that she was their leader they trusted her. By doing this it helped to get them off her back so that she was able to freely conduct her own investigation and without any interference.

*****  
After some time exchanging leads and possible suspects, Kate and Sophie had tracked down Alice to an underground sewer line not too far from Arkham Asylum.

Alice was sitting on a blanket, her setting that of a tea party.

“Oh joy,” said Alice when she saw her sister and Agent Moore.

Sophie had her gun pointed at Alice. “Get up, now!”

“Wait one second,” Alice said. She reached for a cup of tea and sipped. “Now that hits the spot.” She got up but only because she wanted to, not because Sophie had commanded it.

“What,” said Alice, “no bat suit today, Kate?”

“Where is she?” Kate asked.

“You do realize I could just kill you, right now don’t you? I know these tunnels better than you which means I know exactly which tricks to pull down here.”

Kate shot to the ground near Alice’s feet. “Next time I won’t miss,” said Kate, “now where is she?”

“Where’s who?”

“Julia, you twisted psychopath,” said Sophie.

“Oh you’re girlfriend,” Alice said to Sophie. She looked at Kate, “or is she your girlfriend? No wait, are you two together now?” she said motioning to Kate and Sophie. “Jeeze, Kate, it is so hard to keep track of your relationships these days. Sophie, Julia. Julia, Sophie. Can you make up your freakin’ mind?”

Kate shot again but to the other side.

“Careful there, Kate,” said Alice, “wouldn’t want you to start wasting those.”

“Where is she,” Kate yelled.

“Where said tiny Alice as she searched from door to door until she found the right wrong.”

“No games!” said Sophie.

“I do not know,” said Alice. She chuckled, “and even if I did why would I bother to tell either of you when this way is just so much more fun? Now why can’t we all just play fair?”

“Fine you want this to be a fair fight,” Kate asked.

“Since when do we ever fight fair? How many times have you betrayed me, I’m losing track.”

“I could ask you the same question.”

Kate released the clip on her gun, the mag falling to the floor.

“Big mistake, sis.”

Using her butterfly knife Alice through it directly to Kate’s head but she grabbed it inches before it hit her face.

“Damn it!” Alice said, stomping her feet. “I should’ve expected that. Oh well.”

Kate threw the knife back with excellent precision and it grazed the side of Alice’s left cheek.

In their comms Kate and Sophie over heard Luke give them instructions. He had located Julia and the two partners nodded.

Just as they were about to leave Jacob and his teamed showed up to find the three of them standing there.

Kate said quickly to Sophie, “Go!”

Sophie just nodded and without acknowledging her commander, made her way out. She knew she would probably get reprimanded for it later but she trusted Kate more than the Commander at this point. She knew going rogue wasn’t the best move but she wasn’t about to give the Crows a lead that Kate’s team had managed to find. The Crows were over several steps behind and she made sure to keep it that way. Any interference from them could only make things worse and escalate the situation.

“Agent Moore!” Commander Kane called out. He turned to Kate, “Where is she going?”

Kate didn’t answer. She wasn’t about to give her dad that satisfaction.

“Well isn’t this charming,” said Alice. “Kate let’s her new girlfriend go off without a hitch and now I’m stuck here with the two of you.” With her white gloved hand she touched the blood on her face, “hello, daddy.” 

“Beth-,” said Jacob.

“What, surprised to see me? Go figure, you were always one step behind Kate. She always seems to be so much better at this than you.”  
“Where is she, Alice,” Jacob shot at her.

“Oh not this again. Kate, tell daddy what I already told you, I…Do…Not…Know.” She turned around, “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got places to be.”

“Alice stop,” he said as he pointed her gun at her. 

Alice turned to smile, “really, wouldn’t you be better spent using that on someone who actually matters?”

“What?”

“Oh you know, like maybe say, Batwoman.”

Kate shook her head.

Alice sighed, “Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll show her pretty little face soon and it will be such a joy when she does.”

Jacob lowered his weapon reluctantly. Alice then smiled in triumph. She knew how Batwoman had become his new project and she was more than happy to play along. Why turn her sister in when she could move her like a chess piece until she could eventually call checkmate?

Alice turned and walked away casually.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Jacob said to Kate. “She could’ve killed you.”

Kate just ignored him and walked away.

“Don’t walk away from me, Kate, we need to talk.”

Kate turned to face him, “We don’t need to talk about anything. You don’t want me here, then I’m gone.”

She then turned again and once she knew that her dad wasn’t looking she spoke into the comms.

“Sophie, I’m headed your way.”

“Hurry,” was all Sophie said.

*****

Upon arriving to the empty warehouse Kate and Sophie saw a clear crate and inside was Julia. Getting to her wasn’t easy though. Out of the corner of their eyes, several masked men charged towards them. They held their own with one fight move after another. Kate still had her gun but she’d brought extra magazines just in case to supplement for the one she’d left behind with Alice. A couple were kill shots but Kate managed to shoot one of the men in the hand, dropping his weapon in the process.

With the men subdued Sophie and Kate went over to where Julia was. She was lying down and weak. Her body completely broken. Bruises up and down her arms, her legs as well as her face. Whoever had done this had tortured her big time. 

They knew Alice was involved but she wasn’t capable of lashing out the kind of torture that Julia had clearly been put through. There was someone else and wherever he was, he was nowhere in sight. Whoever it was had clearly been long gone.

There was no lock on the outside of the crate. Instead it seemed to be remote controlled so that nothing could get in or no one could get out. 

Kate looked at Sophie. “On three?”

Sophie nodded, “On three.”

They counted and fired off to the side so as to not hit Julia. The first round of bullets only ricocheted. They could see Julia struggle for her breath. Another round was fired and this time it left some shattered marks but not nearly as strong enough.

Kate hated herself for not wearing her bat suit. She was sure anything she had would have been much more capable at breaking the container. She couldn’t think about that now, or her reasons for not wearing it. Julia was losing time and losing it fast.

Sophie fired again while Kate walked over and found a pipe, the one that the man had come at her in which she blew his hand off. She then went back and began pounding on the container. It started to give. She kicked at it hard and pounded again, Sophie then firing the last of her bullets until finally it was shattered.

Kicking away the glass and making the hole wider, Kate was the one to go inside and pull Julia out while Sophie waited on the outside and helped Kate get Julia by her right side.

Julia let out a small smile. “A little too late for this,” said Julia, “isn’t it love?”

“No,” said Kate, “it’s not.”

“We’re getting you out of here,” Sophie said to her. 

Julia was badly beaten and could barely even move her feet. She stopped her two partners.

“We have to keep going,” Kate said to her.

“No, no, no,” said Julia, “just stop.”

Kate and Sophie looked at each other. They didn’t want to. They knew they had to get Julia out of their predicament as soon as possible. 

Julia let out a small laugh when they stopped. The two helped guide her to the floor. “No Batwoman this time, aye love,” she said to Kate.

“I’m sure she tried,” Kate replied. “I’m so sorry.”

Julia shook her head, “Don’t be.” She looked at Sophie, “I’m guessing you know now, right?”

Sophie nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good. Kate’s going to need a new partner.”

Kate shook her head, “what are you talking about, we’re getting you out of here. I need you too.”

“I’m afraid that isn’t going to happen, Kate.” She soon began to cough up blood.

Sophie looked at Kate with concern and then at Julia, “hey, do not, do not give up on us alright?”

Another cough of blood, “Don’t think I have much of a choice.” Julia then looked at Sophie, “I never did stand a chance did I? No worries, Kate is quite a catch. You two always belonged together in the first place.”

Kate touched into her comms, “Luke, what’s the status?”

“Crows are at least fifteen minutes out,” he answered, “the nearest exit from you is about ten yards and even if you do make it the nearest hospital is half an hour away.”

Kate looked down and whispered, “Damn it.”

Julia looked at her, “Guess luck isn’t on my side, is it love?”

“We can still find a way,” Kate said, tears starting to stream down her face.

“There isn’t one,” Julia answered. She then reached out for Kate’s hand, “It’s okay.”

Sophie shook her head, “It’s not. Kate’s right, we can still find a way out of this.”

“Do me a favor will ya?” Julia tightened her grip on Kate’s hand, “Don’t let your dad stop you. You’re a hero, Kate. No one underestimates Kate Kane or Batwoman.” With her other hand she squeezed Sophie’s. “And you, too bad we weren’t partners a little while longer, aye, Sophie? Never stop fighting, alright?”

Sophie nodded as tears streamed down her face.

Julia was about to say more but she began coughing up more blood and then blood started to seep through her nose.   
With one final breath, Julia was gone.

Kate and Sophie bowed their heads over their lost friend and partner, tears streaming down their faces.

*****

A few days later Kate and her friends all sat in the empty club with drinks in hand. Julia’s funeral had just been hours ago so the feelings were still raw. Kate was used to losing people but it never got any easier. To add Julia to that list was something she never could have seen coming.

“You can’t blame yourself for this, Kate,” said Sophie.

“Can’t I?” Kate replied to her. “Had I put on the suit she would still be here. This is on me.”

“No it’s not,” said Mary, “Had you put on the bat suit you would have been no good to Julia at all.”

Sophie nodded, “She’s right. Your dad would have gone after you the second you showed up.”

“So what, he used her as a way to get her killed?”

“That’s exactly what he did Kate,” said Sophie. “He didn’t care if Julia got caught in the middle. All he’s obsessed with now is catching Batwoman. He wanted her to show up and when she didn’t, I hate to say it but he was willing to sacrifice Julia if it meant getting to you.”  
Luke was the next one to say, “It’s too bad we can’t prove it. All we have is a theory.”

Mary nodded, “A really good one.”

“But we all know it’s not a theory,” said Sophie.

No one in the team said a word though they could see Kate was fuming by the look in her eyes. She took one last swig of her drink then placed it down forcefully.

“Where are you going?” said Mary.

“To have a little chat with the Commander.”

Rather than waiting for anyone to say anything Kate turned and walked out of the club. The trio then looked at each other with concern in their eyes but no one made a move to go after Kate. She was going to do what she needed and there wasn’t anyone who could do or say anything to stop her.

*****

Kate stood in the doorway of Jacob’s office, not saying a word. He was too focused on his paperwork in front of him that he was startled when he looked up.

It was clear he was nervous. 

Good.

“Kiddo,” he said as calmly as he could, “I was just about to call you.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Jacob was unsure of Kate’s words but let it slide, “How are you holding up?”

“You really want to know?”

“Of course I want to know. Julia was always a good friend to you.”

“Right, friend. She was more than that. We hooked up a couple of times did you know that?”

Jacob stood from his desk. “No, no I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“How could you? It’s not like I talk about my relationships with you which goes to show you don’t even know the first thing about me. If you did you would see… You want to know something, dad, I’ve come to realize something: I can’t trust you.”

Jacob laughed nervously, “What are you talking about, I’m you’re dad, of course you can trust me. You can always come to me or tell me anything, come on you know that.”

“Do I?”

“Of course. Kate, what’s going on with you?”

“Batwoman.”

Jacob’s demeanor shifted. “What about the Bat?”

“Come on, don’t act like you don’t know. I know the vendetta you have against her.”

“Mary tell you that or Agent Moore?”

“No one had to tell me. You hated Batman just as much so Batwoman is no different than he was, at least in your eyes but you know what, had she been involved then none of this would’ve happened! Julia would have still been alive.”

“You honestly believe that?”

“Yes I do.”

“Why, Kate? I mean if the Bat so deeply cared about someone or even this city then where was she?”

“Where do you think? You haven’t exactly made this easy. I know what she means to you. You hate her.”

“And what if I do? Why do you even care?”

“Why do I care? She has done more for this city than the Crows have done in years. Have you not seen how many times she’s saved Sophie’s life or Mary’s?”

“Agent Moore, so that’s what this is about?”

“It’s about everything! You’re so stuck on your vendetta with Batwoman that you’re willing to risk everyone in the process. You don’t care who you hurt.”

“Hey, do not put Agent Pennyworth’s death on me. She was a good agent, one of my best.”

Kate shook her head, “I’m not dad but you’re just as responsible. Let go of your hate and actually do some good in this world for a change. Batwoman cares more about people than than you ever will.”

“That is not true!”

“Isn’t it, you want to arrest anyone who is affiliated with someone who actually gives this city hope. You not only want to catch Batwoman but you want her dead.”

“Would that really be such a bad thing?”

Jacob’s words hurt Kate big time but she didn’t show it to an extent. She was on the verge of collapsing with tears but her dad didn’t know why instead he figured it was over the loss of Julia.

“Like I said,” Kate said to him, “I can’t trust you. I can’t trust a man who is willing to use anyone as collateral damage just to get what he wants. You couldn’t even catch Alice or her latest pet because you were so focused on Batwoman. She’s become more of an enemy to you than the other big criminals in this city.”

“She’s a criminal, Kate, just like Alice, maybe more so. She takes the law into her own hands and I can’t have that. At least with the rest of these psycho’s we know who it is that we’re locking up.”

“So you’re going after her because she won’t show her face?”

“That’s part of it yes.”

“Then what’s the other?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Kate nodded. “I guess it doesn’t. I’m done dad, you lost Beth, now you’ve lost me too.”

“Kate…”

She shook her head and walked out of his office. The tears that streamed now had nothing to do with Julia. Yes she and her dad had always been close but over the years they’d grown distant. Now after everything he put her through, after everything he believed there was no going back to what they once had, the bond completely severed.

There was only one place left to go.

*****

Kate banged hard on the door. The door opened and Sophie let Kate in.

“What happened,” Sophie asked.

Kate’s tears streamed and she held onto Sophie. Sophie in turn hugged her deeply and let her girlfriend cry through the night.


End file.
